


Soaring

by Glowstickia



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: Swing rising high into the air, gravity losing its hold for half a second before reaching out and gripping her back towards the earth.





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aylith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylith/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday Katie *<;D

The sky was blue. Bright. Sunny. The clouds lazily drifting across the ocean where birds soar and kites drifted. Wind rushed past Isabel's ears as her feet kissed the sky. She grinned, laughing the whole way as gravity pulled her gently back and like a pendulum she swung back. Her legs rocked, pumping to keep her going. She timed her backwards ascent and kicked the air and again flew forward to the sky.

As gravity pulled her back, she readied to pump her legs again...   
  
Hands, warm and strong, pressed against her back as her heels kicked back into something solid, and she was forward again. Flying. She gripped the chains tight and looked back. She saw blazing red hair.   
  
Johnny gripped his stomach with one hand and a thumbs up with the other. He gave a toothy grin. Heat flushed to her face as her hair gently fell against it. The descent of gravity pulled her back towards him.

She held her legs forward as he moved to the side, dodging her as she rocked back. "Didn't." She pumped her legs as she flew again. "Your." She dropped her legs. Dirt and dust kicked into the air as she stopped. She stayed in her swing. "Didn't your moms tell you to never stand behind someone when they're swinging."   
  
He had taken over the empty swing beside her, sitting backwards to see her face. "Ya," smoke rose from his back as his chin tilted back, proud, "worth it though."

Isabel shook her head and sighed. "Well," she stared at him, "warn me next time will ya?"   
  
Johnny marked an X over his chest with his finger. "You went high." He said, gripping his chains tight, "Doubt you can go any higher than me."   
  
Something crackled in Isabel's chest as she eyed him. "Is that," she dug her feet into the ground, "a challenge?"

His toothy grin returned. Fire glinted in his eye. "You know it Guerra."   
  
Isabel's eyebrow twitched. Her legs were moving before she registered that she took his bait. She heard Johnny's cry of  _ CHEATER _ before seeing him aggressively moving his swing, and the rest of the set as he hopped in his seat. His legs vigorously trying to break Isabel's 'accidental' head start.

Johnny began soaring beside her, breaking through whatever fit of rage that shook the set earlier, and ascended as she rose in the air behind him. They crossed paths as they dipped down and flew backwards, both pumping their legs to keep their arcs going higher and higher.

Isabel soon lost track of time as they both soared and swung, defying gravity and allowing the pull to strengthen their momentum. She saw him every time she flew backwards, before the gravity took hold and her butt left the seat for a half of a second. The scrunched eyebrows had relaxed twenty swings ago. He whooped and every so often his tongue would hang out the side of his mouth as spit trailed behind him.

Something rumbled in her stomach and shook her being until it arrived at her mouth. And she laughed. She laughed and cheered as she rocked forward, speed and wind roaring past her ears.  Johnny howled beside her, rocking his swing back, farther than safe, and kicked his legs high in the air.

Competition, forgotten, as the two continued their rhythm of ascent and descent, mirroring each other as they rose in the air.

The sky shifted from bright blue to tones of reds and yellows. Birds singing their tunes were replaced by cricket chirps, cicada screams, and katydids joining the party. Johnny was the first to stop, and Isabel followed suit. The adrenaline she felt moments ago seeped out as she breathlessly slowed her seat down. They sat in silence, both allowing the other to catch their breath as the insects battled each others songs.

  
Isabel inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes as breath left her nostrils. The warmth of the sun still remained, while not as strong, kissed her skin as she sat. Her legs lazily brushing against the ground. Chains beside her rattled and as she opened one eye Johnny was gone, yet. Something radiating warmth loomed behind her. Hands pressed against her back.   
  
"One last go?" Johnny asked as she tilted her head back onto his chest.   
  
She grinned as her hair draped down. "Sure." She righted herself as Johnny pulled her seat far back and with as much strength as he could muster, shoved her forward. She flew, though not as high without his help, but....her heart was soaring.

**Author's Note:**

> Swing Swing by All American Rejects is what I listened to the full time I was writing.


End file.
